coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9817 (10th July 2019)
Plot The remaining Platts come together in the wake of Gail's disappearance. With no clue to her whereabouts, Sarah reports her missing to the police. Tiny is booked for a unicorn party in Mawdsley Street this afternoon, at the same time Tim is planning to check on him at the stables. Sinead enlists Tracy to keep an eye on Daniel if the cancer takes her, knowing that her honesty will be what he needs. Robert tells Vicky that he was too busy to answer his phone when she finally gets hold of him. He's just promised to be there for today's midwife appointment when Michelle reminds him that she has the day off to go to a wedding dress sale in Knutsford so he'll be on his own at the bistro. Steve recruits Craig on his day off to go boozing with Tim, making out that he's feeling down and misses the old days when they were cleaning windows together. Leanne and Shona visit the Platt men in prison. David is incensed when Nick acts worried about Gail and a heated argument ensues between the brothers, causing the prison officers to return them to their cells. Beth baby-sits Bertie while Sinead and Daniel attend the hospital for the results of Sinead's MRI scan. Adam encourages Daniel not to bottle up his true feelings when he admits that he's terrified of losing Sinead but is staying strong for her sake. Ryan agrees to cover Robert's shift at the bistro for £200, despite promising to DJ at Speed Daal. Billy stands by his actions and is sad that Paul is so bitter. Alya marches over to the bistro and demands that Ryan fulfill his obligation to her. Steve and Michael dress Tiny up and take him to the party. Neither of them notice Tiny wander off when their backs are turned. Ash returns Nick's business suit and demands he put it on. Nick refuses, causing Ash to threaten him. David stands by as the inmates round on Nick. Sinead and Daniel are discussing what they'll do if it's bad news when they're called through to the oncologist's office. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Parent - Marvyn Dickinson *Ash - Daniel Campbell Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro *Preston's Petals *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting area *Highfield Prison - Visiting area and communal area *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield General and a prison officer are both uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead is called in for her MRI scan; Sarah phones the police after Gail fails to return; and Robert promises Vicky he will be there for the midwife appointment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,599,043 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes